My Multiple Struggles
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: (Came after my friend asked a really weird question and now after Staci's elimination in Revenge Of The Island) What would of happened if Diamond didn't have her personalities or MPD but Mike had her personalities? This is a story that is a spin-off of A Virtual Mess.
1. Prologue

**Ok, this isn't A Digital Search but this came into being when my friend asked a question that caught me by surprise. "What would it be like if Mike had Diamond's personalities and Diamond didn't have MPD?" That made me get angry at the thought of it then I made this drabble. This might be a little confusing in the beginning and this uses the POV or Point Of View subject. Diamond will be in this but have no personalities and Mike will have about ten personalities, kinda weird but it works out. So this is in Season 4 of Total Drama. Max and Lucifer will not be in this unless requested. The personalities are like a family to Mike though and no one actually knows Diamond. No crossovers of any kind either. Don't forget that this is after episode one in Revenge Of The Island.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA expect for Diamond and her personalities.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I sigh as I lay in my bed while looking out a window. A dark eerie faint glow was coming from outside, like it should be. Crickets were chirping as the rain was pattering on the cabin roof. Sometimes I had trouble getting to sleep, the rain helped me but sometimes my personalities came into my thoughts, I couldn't just ignore them. They were like a family to me once I was placed in an orphanage. I lost my family and got picked on by other kids and soon I gained them. I would sometimes let them out, but other times they would cause havoc. You see, I have Multiple Personality Disorder or in scientific words Dissociative Identity Disorder. No one ever understood me or my disorder, even my friends never tried to cope with it. Everyone said it was psychological, that it could be over came as long as I set my mind to it. It wasn't true….

* * *

I soon leave the cabin hoping no one will hear the squeaking boards and door, willing to hope that some fresh air would cure me. But I was a freak, an abomination! There was no cure or treatment to get rid of my personalities, so I kept my disorder to myself in hope of at least being normal until someone realizes it. Everyone has their goods and bads about themselves, even personalities do. Trinity is kinda like Svetlana, and she's her best friend but she does sports and yet she's really shy. Crystal, she's like Vito's rival I guess for some reason, her temper can get the best of her sometimes. Sora is Mal's lover, she's as evil as Mal but girly, her tricks are her flaw, she gets over confident of them and sometimes they backfire and get her into some type of mess that I have to deal with. Puelor is super smart and can think she knows all but she's not very good at sports. Chien is a loyal Spanish ninja and the twin of Trinity, he's kinda like Manitoba and Svetlana combined but still really great with his skills and can use any weapon but can get carried away. Svetlana is pretty useful with her gymnastics, she could get us out of danger but is kinda overconfident of her skills. The Malevolent One or Mal is the old evil me who's in love with my other personality Sora, he can be scary and evil at times and could do some damage but is useful to get the bullies off my back with Vito. Vito can be a heavy lifter but he has many flaws like being a complete jerk to being obsessed with Anne Maria but I swear that he secretly likes Crystal. Chester can help me by telling me information about my mind and able to be used to hide my disorder to everyone a bit but complains a lot. Manitoba Smith, a responsible leader of my personalities as I think, he's an adventurous persona that can help me out a bit, but is cocky of his skills and is a bit of a sexist, though I think he has a crush on Svetlana.

* * *

I soon snap back into reality and make my way to a pine tree and start to climb it. I get to a branch with a perfect view of the full moon. I lay on the branch as I hear a creak from a cabin. I look to see it was from my cabin and someone was outside.

"Hey are you up there?" A feminine voice called up to me, I look to see it was my crush Zoey, who was underneath the tree. I decided to stay silent, maybe she didn't know it was me?

"Mike?" She called out again as I quietly cursed under my breath. Maybe she saw my bed empty, yeah not the best thing to overlook when you want to be alone. I climb down and we head back to the cabin.

"Are you ok?" She asks me as I nod, Everyday it was just one huge stack of lies, one after another. It was tearing me apart on the inside. Words couldn't describe how sick I was of it all. Without thinking I ran off, blocking out Zoey's calls to me. I soon don't know where I am anymore and I soon black out.

* * *

**That chapter was all just Mike's POV. It was planned out and I had to edit it a bit but it's now done. **

**Tell me what you think about it. I will make sure A Digital Search comes with the next chapter.**

**Hope you review or PM me!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: The next chapter has been added!**

**Diamond: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**DOESN'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, she only owns me and my personalities**

**Mike: Don't you mean my new personalities?**

**Diamond slaps him and storms off as Mike lets Mal in control**

**Mal: Enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I quickly open my eyes to only close them as the sunlight flashes into them. I get off the ground and stand up to soon remember last night's events. I get worried because Zoey never found me last night. What if she got hurt or got attacked or worse, got eaten by some mutated animal. The sunlight was soon blocked out by black clouds which began to give the island a creepy look. I shiver and look around to see trees everywhere. I start to hear growling and turn to see a normal bear growling at me showing me its teeth as I freeze up. The bear slowly comes towards me as I back away the same. I tear off a piece of cloth from my shirt and wrap it around my and black out, letting Chien take control to help.

* * *

**(Earlier last night) Zoey's POV**

As soon as Mike ran away from me I tried to catch to him. He was too fast and wouldn't answer me when I tried to talk to her. I was really worried when I couldn't see him anymore so I ran back to the Mutant Maggots cabin to wake up someone to help. I enter the cabin as it starts to shake and it begins to knock me around. It hit the bed frame and blacked out.

* * *

**Okay pretty much short chapter. But A Digital Search makes up for it!**

**Review or PM me!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Here's another one!**

**Mike: Why are we even here? **

**He points to himself and Diamond.**

**Me: Because you're the main characters. NOW READ THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Mike and Diamond: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**DOESN'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA except Diamond and her personalities**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chien's POV**

I see a bear growling at me when I came out. I step back and grab a stick from the ground and stab the bear in its nose. It yelps and runs off as I laugh at it. I start to walk as I feel a burning sensation in Mike's mind. I soon get pulled in and let Mike back in control.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I gasp and look around at my surroundings, the bear long gone. I start shivering and look at a mountain with lots of fog around it. I sneeze and it soon begins to rain, why me?

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

I look up to see the cabin roof as I sit up. Anne Maria and Jo were at different places of the cabin waking up.

"Hey, what happened while we were asleep Red?" Anne Maria asked me as I started to stand up.

"I don't know Anne Maria." I replied back as a knock came from the door.

"Are you girls alright?" Cameron asked from behind the door.

"Hey stringbean go get some help, I'm stuck under these beds!" Jo called out from the stack of beds that were at the back of the cabin.

"Ok Jo, I'll go get Brick and some of the others to help, but I can't find Mike." Cameron said and ran off to get some help.

* * *

**Another short chapter! GOSH!**

**Review or PM me!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: THE BUTTON WON'T WORK!**

**Mike and Diamond look at each other confused as Kenji comes and slaps the author**

**Kenji: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except Diamond and her personalities, oh and me if I come into the story**

**Mike: Is she having a meltdown or something?**

**Kenji: No, the Manage Stories button keeps getting an error so she can't upload the new chapters**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I start to run in the rain, searching for some shelter as I hear thunder booming in the grey clouds above me. I slow down and climb a tree for shelter. I soon get blown out of the tree and land in a thorn bush. I barley have any feeling in my arms as the wind pushes me into a pine tree. The rain began to pour as hard as it could. Fog also began to seep in and block my sight. I start to wonder how my personalities are holding up inside my mind, the same thing must be happening to them right? I can't even hear anyone's bickering, the thought of them being quiet made me insane at the moment. Trinity must be helping Puelor build something. Crystal might be helping them too. Sora might be with Mal at his tower, maybe. Mal could have let everyone into the tower, but then again maybe not. Vito probably isn't shirtless anymore, who knows how many shirts he might have on right now! Chester, Svetlana, Manitoba and Chien are a different story. Chester would be yelling at the weather and the other three might use this time to use their skills and put them to a test.

* * *

As I was thinking I was shaken out of my thoughts as I hit something. Right in front of me was a cave. I needed shelter from this weather so desperate times call for desperate measures right? I didn't even care if Fang the mutated shark was right in there. As I began to enter the cavern a sharp burning pain began to spread throughout my body. I stumbled across as the pain began to focus on my head. Soon I began to hear the screams of my other personalities as they came from my mouth. My body felt like it was melting I stumble back and trip over a rock, falling down a tunnel with raging waters, kinda like a waterfall. I soon succumb to the pain raging through my body as I felt myself hit the water surface.

* * *

**Mal's POV**

It burns, that damn thing is hurting all of us! I manage to get out of the black and crimson red fire that surrounded all of the personalities only to see Lucifer laughing. **(A/N: It was either him or Wolfclaw or make Kenji evil, I chose the first one because everyone can understand Lucifer, great now Max will be here, GOSH!) **

"You're pathetic Mal." He said as Mike crashed into the mind, clearly knocked out. Max stumbled out and tackled Lucifer to the ground before he could grab Mike. The two fought as I got Manitoba, Vito and Chien out of the fire. Svetlana came out with Chester and the others. Vito and Manitoba helped Mike up though it was useless because Mike was unconscious.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Lucifer shouted and pushed Max off and kicked him back into the fire. Though something was really off as we all started to disappear. Max stumbled out with a scared and shocked expression as I raised an eyebrow.

"This is chaos, this may be the last thing I tell you all! Find each other while you search for me and Mike!" Max said as everything turned black and I fell into darkness.

* * *

**Mike: Did you just kill the personalities?**

**Diamond: No, they're just leaving for a bit.**

**Me: Review and PM me, I also have a poll up for this story!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: IT'S FIXED! Now Manitoba read the disclaimer.**

**Manitoba: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

As B, Scott, Brick and Lightning try to get Jo out of her position I began to inspect what happened last night. I look to see both cabins on the edge of the beach.

"OW!" Jo shouted in my cabin as I run in to see Jo's leg in a bad position as B quickly left the cabin in a hurry. Cameron looks at it as the other three boys back away.

"Looks like you got a broken leg Jo." Cameron says as Jo growls at him and makes Cameron back away from her.

"Great now I'm useless, does anyone have something to help me walk with?" Jo complains as B comes back with wooden crutches and gives them to her. I sig and walk out again to go find Chris or Chef or even some interns to take Jo to the medical tent but I couldn't find any of them. I soon find Sam and Dakota, the former was crying over his washed games while the latter was comforting him.

"Come on, we got to go back to the others." I say to them as the two follow me back to the cabins. Jo finally gets out of the cabin with everyone else as both cabins collapse into just boards of wood. I look around to see Cameron, Mike and Dawn missing.

"Hey guys, I found Dawn!" Cameron calls out as he drags Dawn to the group.

"Earthlings, we're not on the island anymore, we're on the forbidden land, a forbidden land harms anyone anyway possible, the only way to escape if all our auras regroup and leave together." Dawn says and Scott snorts.

"Who are we missing, we eliminated Staci already." Scott says as the clouded skies cause thunder to boom out and light the pieces of wood on fire. It starts to rain and it puts out the fire to leave ashes of wood.

"Mike's entire aura is not with us." Dawn replies as more thunder sparked across the sky.

"Hey guys, Mike's on the beach!" Dakota yells and everyone runs over to see Mike on the ground.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

A thousand thoughts were racing across my mind as I jumped up ready to attack Lucifer. Though I opened my eyes to see those campers that Mike talked about.

"Calm down Mike, it's only us." Zoey I think said to me as I gasp as I don't hear any of the other personalities or Mike in his head.

"How did your eye color change?" Scott (?) asks as I look in the water to see my pure red eyes, which made alarm bells go off in my head. Mike never had his eye color change when I took over, only his hair turned red.

"I'm not Mike, I'm Sora!" I hissed back at them.

"If this is one of your characters you better stop." Jo I guess said to me which made me get angry and turn away from the cast.

"Earthlings, this is part of Mike's aura." The girl named Dawn said as I smile.

"You better believe her, now I just going to go." I said and started to walk off only to get stopped by Brick and Lightning.

"If you're part of Mike then where is he?" Cameron asks as I face palm.

"I don't know, now leave me alone!" I yell as my hair turns crimson red, that freaks out the cast.

"Then where are you going?" Dakota asks me as I shrug.

"To go look for something now if you want to come then come." I growl as the cast soon follows me into the forest.

* * *

**Me: There's a poll about this story on my profile if you want to vote.**

**Kenji: Please vote!  
Diamond: Please PM if you can.  
Mike: Or review!**

**Me: Nice job!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Diamond rolls her eyes as Mike chuckles at the author who was acting funny**

**Diamond: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except for Lucifer, Max, me and my personalities**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I open my eyes to soon close them from the pain coursing throughout my body. I try to sit up but the stinging sensation in my arms and legs make me stay down. My vision is really blurry but I could make out a few things. A person comes into the room and kneeled next to me. The person had a cloth soaked with something and puts is on my head. That made the burning sensation leave my body for a bit. Sleep starts to overcome me as the person leaves the room. I soon let the darkness consume me as one question comes to me.

"Who am I?" I whisper as everything turns black and I fall into nothingness.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"A storm is coming for all of us." I whisper in the dark **(1)** as things began to dissolve in Mike's mind.

"We all must unite to fight the lingering darkness that stays in Michael's mind or fall into the darkness that is coming for all of us." I said as I close my eyes shut and hope for the best for all the personalities, even Lucifer.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

"Where are they?" I hiss as I trip over something. I stand up and try to kick it but it grabs my leg.

"Chica, don't kick me." A familiar voice says to me as I look to see a Mike look-alike with an orange sash wrapped around his head, war paint on his face, and emerald green eyes.

"Gomen **(Sorry)** Chien, don't trip me like that again ya' know." I say as those cast members come and gasp at seeing Chien.

"Hi, I'm Chien, a loyal Spanish ninja amigos!" Chien happily said and made Jo face palm at his antics.

"H-How are there two of you?" Scott yells, clearly freaked out. Me and Chien look at each other and get an idea.

"No comment, ask bubble boy here to figure it out, hint: we are personalities." I say as Chien smirks at me and Cameron gasps.

"Mike has Multiple Personality Disorder?" He asks and Chien makes a dinging noise which makes me chuckle.

"We have a winner, no prize for you though." Chien says as I control my laughter at some of their confused expressions.

"What's Multiple Personality Disorder?"

"Multiple Personality Disorder or also known as Dissociative Identity Disorder is a severe form of dissociation, a mental process, which produces a lack of connection in a person's thoughts, memories, feelings, actions, or sense of identity. Dissociative identity disorder is thought to stem from trauma experienced by the person with the disorder. The dissociative aspect is thought to be a coping mechanism - the person literally dissociates himself from a situation or experience that's too violent, traumatic, or painful to assimilate with his conscious self." Cameron said as everyone looked at him blankly.

"That's what Puelor said." Chien whispered to me as I nodded.

"The effects of this island split them apart, so when they all find Mike and get accepted by him then he will be whole and we can leave this island." Dawn said and Chien gave a crazy smile.

"That's what we need to do, now come on!" Chien says and jumps into a tree and I face palm and look at the cast.

"Don't try that, now let's go and catch up with him." I said and marched forward to begin our quest.

* * *

**Me: Well that got me out of my mood.**

**Mike: Well review!  
Diamond: You can PM!  
Kenji: And vote on the poll!**

**Me: The number in the story is a question for a song. If someone tells me what the song is and who sang it right then I'll give a shout out to you next chapter and update the story ASAP when I receive the correct answer.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Shout out to **_**That one Mudkip**_**! The correct answer was Whispers in the Dark by Skillet**

**Mike: Hard for some people that didn't hear the song**

**Diamond: Though it perfectly fits for a theme song for-  
Me: Don't tell them!**

**Me: **_**Guest**_**, thank you for reviewing and this chapter was long for your comment! About 1,500 for your information!**

**Vito: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!  
She punches Vito in the face as she says that**

* * *

**Chien's POV**

"How did Mike gain you and the other personalities and who are they?" Cameron asked as rain started to come down and made me slip off my branch and almost crash into Sora. Though I crashed into someone else in the trees.

"Chien." Svetlana complained as we both hanged from the tree branch and Sora helped us down.

"Sorry Svetlana but I slipped on a branch." I say as Svetlana flips away off the branch and Sora gets me down. The cast looks confused at Svetlana until Sora coughs.

"This is Svetlana the Russian Gymnast." Sora says as the cast nods in confirmation. Though Svetlana smiles and waves at the cast the rain starts coming down hard.

"Svetlana vishes to tell vyou vhat she found a cave nearby." Svetlana says as the cast cheer and Sora rolls her eyes. All of us follow Svetlana in the cave she found and soon Sora starts a campfire.

"Well Mike wouldn't like us telling you his past so I tell you about some of us." I say as Cameron gets excited and B gets interested though it looks like Jo and Scott were paying attention though they were doing different things.

"There's Puelor a British smart persona, Chester the old man, Crystal the trickster and fighter, Vito the Italian tough guy, Trinity the shy sportswomen, Manitoba the Aussie adventurer, me the loyal ninja, Sora the unpredictable persona, Svetlana the Russian Gymnast, Mal the old Malevolent One, Max is the quiet persona, Lucifer is the most evil one of us all." I say as they all get weird faces and I turn around see a giant shadow trying to eat me.

* * *

**(Earlier, Mal's POV)**

I open my eyes to see a water droplet hit my face. I get off the ground and look to see myself in a cavern, a faint light ahead of me. I slowly travel there to see Chien, Sora, Svetlana, and the rest of the contestants Mike entered in the contest with. I make a giant shadow and scare Chien, he jumps onto the cavern roof and stays there for a while as me and Sora laugh at him though Svetlana rolled her eyes at me.

"Vhis zis Mal." Svetlana says as I raised an eyebrow at her. Why didn't she think it was funny, some of the other contestants thought it was. Jo and Scott with Lightning were laughing at him.

"So what was with Max and how are we out of Mike?" I ask as Sora stops laughing when a spear tried to hit me. Though I had to hit the cave wall when Chien randomly made a spear and threw it at me. Chien laughs as I glare at him. Though this time Svetlana and Sora both rolled their eyes at me and Chien.

"Long story short, Mike is missing and these people are stuck here until we become one with Mike again." Sora says in a bored tone as I see something move in the cavern but I thought it was nothing.

"Vhat is vthat?" Svetlana asks as I rub my eyes and soon see a mutated shark with legs about to eat Scott. It clamped shut on Scott and he soon breaks out with one of its shark teeth.

"Fang the mutated shark." Sora says as me and everyone else gives her a confused look.

"What, I told you taking animal whispering lessons were good!" Sora yells at me as I soon remember that she took one of Puelor's books, read it, and soon practiced what she learned. Before are argument could continue though Fang tried to eat Cameron and Jo, but Chien threw a spear at it **(A/N: Where does he get them?)** and we all ran out before it could get back up and attack us.

* * *

**Puelor's POV**

"Ow my head." I moan as I fall out of the burning tree that was set on fire by the thunder that came down a bit ago. Though I soon see a purple spider **(Guess who!)** hissing at me and I look to see that I broke its web.

"S-Sorry ya' know, maybe we can come up to sort of agreement?" I ask but it shoots its silk of web at me. I prepared to get stuck but something wraps around me and pulls me away from the spider. I turn to see the one and only Manitoba Smith with his rope wrapped around me with a cocky expression.

"G'day Puelor, are you wrangling with a beast without me?" He asks as I give him his rope back and the spider looks around for me.

"Ya' Aussie, take the rare arachnoid and knock it out before it finds us!" I hiss back as Manitoba nods and throws his rope around the spider and swung it into a tree. It hisses at us and we both run off before it could find us and make us its dinner.

"If only my partner Chien was here then we would have the beast already dead." Manitoba says as I nod and we travel deeper into the forest.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"Darn forests!" Chester complains as it starts to rain and a lightning bolt almost hit us. I could only agree but soon laugh as Vito comes out with a bit of his hair on fire, though he puts it out and makes me stop laughing at him.

"The only way we can leave is if we all stick together and find Mike." I say as Chester rolls his eyes and Vito sighs.

"I don't think this is the right way to go." Vito says as I roll my eyes at him.

"You think for once?" I shot back and Chester laughs as Vito growled at me. Though I heard another growl as Vito stopped.

"Are you still growling at me?" I ask as he shakes his head and I get tackled by something. Chester quickly disappears and Vito throws the thing off of me as I quickly recognize who it is.

"Isn't that the mutated boy from Total Drama World Tour?" I ask only for Vito to nod and we both gulp as Ezekiel growls at us.

"Run you ninnies!" Chester calls out as we run and Vito picks up Chester and we run for our lives.

* * *

**Trinity's POV**

I look around and reach a clearing as it starts to rain. A tree catches on fire and I soon see a knocked out Lucifer who soon got up off the ground and looked at me with a wicked smirk. I freeze up as Lucifer chuckles at me. I should remember my lessons with Crystal and Svetlana about being brave so I could show whose boss.

"Oh if it isn't the scaredy cat Trinity." Lucifer cood as he pushed me against a tree and all my confidence disappears after that.

"L-L-Lucifer." I say back as Lucifer chuckles at me. But something wrapped around Lucifer's leg and lifted him in the air. A mutated Venus flytrap had Lucifer and was about to eat him.

"Why don't you help?" Lucifer shouts as I grab a stick and throw it at a flower in its mouth. It drops Lucifer and runs off before the stick could hit the flower.

"T-T-There's y-your a-assistance." I say and was about to leave him until Max's words came back to me and I walked up to Lucifer.

"W-We h-h-have t-to s-stay t-t-together t-to f-find M-Mike." I say and put out my hand and Lucifer shakes it with a bored look.

"Fine then." Lucifer says as we travel off before the plant could come back.

* * *

**Vito and Crystal were fighting and were pulled apart by the author and Mike and Diamond gained control to see the marks of battle from Vito and Crystal.**

**Diamond: Review or vote on the poll!  
She nurses her broken arm.**

**Mike: Or PM, even check out the finished story called A Virtual Mess, even A Digital Search!  
He yelps as he tries to stand up but his leg was broken and his arm was sprained.**

**Me: If you do, they heal, if you don't then I will give you another hard question to answer! And Lucifer will destroy your house!**

**Lucifer: DON'T REVIEW SO I CAN HUNT YOU DOWN!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: Thanks for the reviews **_**Guest, That one Mudkip, and ZokeForever101**_**!**

**Manitoba: This author became a beta reader so ask and she'll reply back and help with your stories!**

**Diamond: The author made a color mistake last chapter, nice catch **_**Guest**_**!**

**Chien: Though Sora is the only one of the personalities that uses magic. I have a great secret that you can try to guess.**

**Puelor: But here's a hard question for you; Whose name was originally Sukai but changed later on?**

**Sora: There's a poll for Michael and Diamond! It's on the author's profile! GO VOTE! **

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Svetlana: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Manitoba's POV**

By the time we stopped running it was nightfall and we had no shelter. The rain had soaked us to the bone but we at least lost the giant spider. I swear that thing might have not even been real! But I only had my rope on me and Puelor was in trouble so I couldn't wrangle the beast.

"Ya' Aussie! Come and help me move this thing!" Puelor called out as I walked over to see her pushing against a piece of rock that was wedged into something. When I got to her the ground crumbled under me and I fell into a hole while the spider trapped Puelor and soon darkness surrounded me and the last thing I heard was a scream.

"MANITOBA!" Puelor screamed as I saw nothing more.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I opened my eyes to see more clearly and feel well rested. The figure I saw before was an actual girl but some voice was in my head that freaked me out.

'_Please remember the others.' _The voice repeated. Others?! What others than that girl?

"You're alright!" The girl exclaims as I nod.

"Who are you, and who am I?" I ask as the girl looks at me.

"I'm Diamond and you're Michael Smith, that's what your wallet said." Diamond said as she hands me a wallet and a medallion. I open it to see a picture of this guy named Mike or is that me? But I open up another part and pull out some pictures but they look like me but dressed as someone else. A piece of my memory hit me when I looked at a picture of me with a girly look.

"_Svetlana sticks ze landing!" The girly me says in some pink world._

"_Way to go Svetlana!" A look-alike of me with red hair and red eyes says._

I blink as Diamond looks at me and I put the pictures back but the girly one I put in front of the others.

"So, do you want to look around?" Diamond asks as I nod and follow her out of the room which was in a tree hollow. But when we left the place was grey but had a lot of wildlife and vegetation. But some bull or ox charged at me but Diamond stopped it. She blinked and straightened up.

"What's wrong?" I ask as she turns to me.

"Someone fell into the cavern and almost died but landed into the water and that ox pulled him to shore." Diamond says as she turns to the direction that the ox came.

"Can I come and help?" I ask and Diamond nods.

"Soon after that I got to leave and take care of a disturbance in nature." Diamond mutters.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

"Well, the boys are dumb." I whisper to Svetlana and she giggled as Chien and Mal started to make a trap with some of the cast. People were handing Chien something but soon Fang handed Scott a bucket of water. Scott freezes up and throws the bucket on the shark as the cast runs off and I push Chien out of the way before he is eaten by the shark but Mal pulls me away as Fang was about to eat me. Svetlana jumps on Fang's head and the rest of us make a break for it away from Fang.

"What about Svetlana?!" Chien shouts and Svetlana flips past us.

"Look out!" Mal shouts and all four of us crash into a spider web.

"Is that you Chien, Mal, Sora, and Svetlana?" Puelor calls out and we look to see her tied up in a web, her eyes were blinded by the gunk.

"What are you doing here Puelor?" Chien asks and climbs the web while the rest of us try to get unstuck.

"Me and Manitoba found a giant purple spider and now it wants to eat me!" Puelor says as I raise an eyebrow.

"Where's Manitoba?" Mal asked my question.

"He fell underground." Puelor says as Chien frees her and they get down. Chien uses his spear to cut us free from the web and the purple spider comes and hisses at us.

"Wait a minute! Amigos, this isn't a real spider! It's a costume!" Chien says as we all gasp. The spider took off its head and revealed to be former contestant Izzy.

"Hey personalities!" Izzy said excitedly as I roll my eyes.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"At least we got rid of that mutant." I pant as Vito nods and Chester rolls his eyes.

"You whipper snappers, getting your hope up when it could be back at any minute!" Chester complained as I groaned.

"I say we should find a place to stay." Vito suggests as I sigh.

"I agree on that." I say as I felt something wrong.

"Something's about to happen."

"How can you tell?" Vito asks.

"Just a really weird feeling that I have." I respond back as a boulder lands on Vito and Ezekiel laughs.

"You just had to jinx it." Chester says as I roll my eyes and get Vito. He was knocked unconscious from the impact.

"Looks like your running Chester." I smirk as Chester groans.

* * *

**Trinity's POV**

Lucifer has been driving me crazy! He won't be quiet for a single minute!

"Can you stop?!" I shout at him as a stomping noise became louder and cracked the ground. I was about to fall into a hole until I caught the edge of it. Lucifer was staring at me with a scary grin and I lost my confidence.

"A-Are y-y-you g-going to h-help me?" I ask but Lucifer shakes his head.

"As a villain I never keep my promises." Lucifer says and walks away as I crash into the pitch black darkness that surrounded me.

* * *

**Me: REVIEW OR I'LL HAVE CHIEN AND MANITOBA HUNT YOU DOWN!**

**Manitoba: With pleasure**

**Chien: No mercy amigos**

**Diamond: I recommend you review**


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: There's some more coming in!**

**Mike and Diamond look at her crazy as she cackles and looks at the two.**

**Diamond: Thanks for the reviews **_**ZokeForever101 and That one Mudkip**_

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: While we calm the author down, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I look around at more of the growth in awe as Diamond catches a bird's egg from falling and returns it to the bird. But those pictures are what I keep thinking about, it's like I know them! But I don't remember them that much. Another memory flashed into my mind.

"_Look out amigos!" A me with an orange sash calls out as a me with blue eyes runs out of the way and the girly me or was it Svetlana flipped out of the way._

"_You missed me by a lot Chien." A me with a fedora and an Australian accent says as the boy with a sash or Chien blows a raspberry at him._

"_At least I can shoot a spear Manitoba." Chien teased as me without a shirt on rolls his eyes._

I blink and we were at the cove that Diamond talked about. I look at her only to see her with a dolphin with a fedora in its mouth. I take the fedora and study it and something connects.

"This is that guy named Manitoba's hat." I say to Diamond as she raised an eyebrow.

"I keep remembering things and this was one of them." I say as Diamond nods.

"Well the nice dolphin told me he found this at the edge of the cove but the person who wears it was nowhere to be seen." Diamond says as I sigh. I put on the fedora for safe keeping as memories burst into my mind but quickly disappear before I could comprehend what happened. I shrug as Diamond looks at me with a confused look.

"Manitoba Smith, where have I heard that name from before?" I ask out loud as Diamond shrugs. We soon go and scout the cove for any clues for where this Manitoba Smith guy was.

* * *

**Manitoba's POV**

I look around the area where I washed up for my fedora. I just don't leave it or else I could easily be mistaken for Mike. All the personalities have some way to look different from Mike and we respect that, well except for Mal sometimes. While I was looking in a tree I saw my fedora on someone's head. The nerve of some people, I tackle the person for my fedora only to find it was Mike wearing my fedora.

"Sorry 'bout that Mike." I apologize and get off of him and take my fedora and put it back on my head where it truly belongs. I soon notice the girl he was with and laugh.

"G'day Sheila, names Manitoba Smith." I say and shake her hand then look at Mike with a curious look.

"Thought you had a crush on the Zoey girl?" I ask as Mike looks at me confused.

"Who's Zoey?" He asks as I gasp. That can't be good. He can't even remember the girl he loves, that may mean he has amnesia.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

Why me?! I had to go and carry Chester while taking care of an unconscious Vito. Ezekiel was gaining on me and Chester wacked me with his cane. I would have stopped and rubbed my bump but that would give that mutant enough time to catch us.

"GET AWAY!" Brick calls out as Lightning and him launch a net and it traps Ezekiel. I take a breath only to get wacked by Chester's cane again.

"Thanks." I pant out as Vito FINALLY wakes up.

"Yo, what happened?" He asks as I make Chester fall onto the ground.

"Got knocked out by a boulder and I had to take you and Chester away from Ezekiel but those contestants saved us." I say as he scratches his head and I rub my head from a migraine that I am gaining from all the pressure. Everything turns black as I see Vito running over to me and soon nothing.

* * *

**Lucifer's POV**

Might have not been the best decision to get rid of the sportswomen. Now I still got that plant after me but no other protection other than myself. The mutated plant lets out a roar and swings a vine after me but I dodge at the last second and light it on fire. That made the plant angrier and I get frustrated from this fight.

The ground starts shaking from the pressure the beast was making. I laughed as the plant fell into the ground but karma came for me. I got dragged down by one of the vines into the darkness that Trinity was lost in.

* * *

**Mal's POV**

"Did you hear that?" I ask as the other four shrug and I sigh in anger. We got rid of Izzy from Sora lying, saying that Owen was here was practical and the girl fell for it. We were right now trying to find that thing that Puelor found with Manitoba before he fell underground.

When we reached the area it looked a bit as Puelor said it would. Puelor walks over with Sora and Svetlana flips over there to move the boulder but as it moved a bit the place around it started to shake. All three girls fell into the darkness and Chien jumped in after them. I reach the boulder and push it out of the way and see just darkness but Izzy pushed me in and the boulder moved back into place so I had only one option, figure out where the tunnel goes.

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

I look to see the girl personality called Crystal fall onto the ground as it collapses and Vito goes after her. Chester just stands there as Fang comes with mutant Ezekiel and a purple spider. We all jump in and I drag Chester down in before the mutants could get us and everything turned dark.

* * *

**Mal: I'M STUCK IN A CAVE!  
Sora rolls her eyes as Mike and Diamond gain control.**

**Mike: The author had to leave**

**Diamond: Review, PM, or vote on the poll!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: After a LONG time, here's the new update!**

**Mal: A LONG TIME!**

**Diamond: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except Lucifer, Max, me and my personalities**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

**Kenji bursts in the room with a script**

**Kenji: Here's your writing for a new story!**

**He hands them the script**

* * *

**Sora's POV**

"STOP PLAYING THE PIANO!" I yell at Puelor who stops her music with her mini-piano. How did she even get that thing? The giant piano is still in Mike's mind but she did say that Mike gave her a mini one.

"Svetlana vhinks zit vas great." Svetlana said to Puelor who shrugged and nodded. I see something running towards us and I froze.

"Hide, its Lucifer!" Puelor said to us and we all hide in the area as Lucifer stops in the field and regains his breath while looking for us.

"Dynamic kick!" I shout and kick Lucifer into a tree. I chuckle at his surprised look. He grabs my arm and tries to drag me off somewhere but Svetlana jumps on his head and he falls on the ground. A giant piano soon falls on him and I look at Puelor's expression with a WTF face on me. She shrugs as Lucifer burns the piano and Puelor cries out in shock.

"Stop and listen for a minute girls, I need your protection." Lucifer says as all three of us laugh at him.

"What are you so afraid of?" I snort out only to freeze as a shattering roar is heard by all of us.

"Fine, we'll help you." Puelor sums up what we were all going to say as Lucifer nods. But I see his evil smirk and I get a bit suspicious of him.

* * *

**Mal's POV **

"Freedom, at last!" I shout and exit the tunnel that seemed to go on forever. A boar comes to charge at me and I jump and smack it on the head. Those lessons with Chien and Svetlana pay off somehow.

"Stop!" I hear Manitoba yell out as I was about to snap the boar's neck. I turn to see him, a girl, and Mike. At least Mike was ok, that was the only thing I was glad about. I walk over to Manitoba as I let go of the boar and the girl runs over to it.

"So, what's wrong with Michael?" I ask as I look at his curious face. He would usually yell at me for hurting an innocent animal but that didn't happen.

"Pretty sure the mate lost his memory." Manitoba answered as I pick up a rock and hit Mike in the head. Manitoba hits me in the head as Mike rubs his head.

"What was that for?!" Mike yelled at me as I smirked.

"I am The Malevolent One, you should remember that Mikey." I said to him.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

Memories pounded into my head and they disappear before I could recognize them. But I held my head in pain and blinked at his smirk.

_"You should remember me Mikey, I'm going to ruin your life." Mal said to me as I growl at him._

"What the hell was that for Mal?!" Words that I knew too well popped up and Mal laughed. Manitoba punched Mal in the head and The Malevolent One held his head in pain.

"Jerk." Mal muttered under his breath as he rubbed his head.

"Well, you didn't need to hit him in the head mate. Let the next persona be nicer than you." Manitoba muttered under his breath as I laughed at them. Diamond looked and laughed at the three of us as she let the boar back into the wild.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

I open my eyes to see water. Wait, WATER?! I reach the surface to take a breath of fresh air and dive back down to see Vito in the water too. I pull him up and reach the shore and he regains consciousness.

"Damn earth breaking apart." Vito muttered under his breath as I hear something.

"LOOK OUT AMIGOS!" Chien calls out and slams into Vito after I back away from the Italian. Chien jumps into the water and Vito goes after him, he's really mad at the Spaniard.

'_We'll meet again.' _A voice says but I ignore it as I pull the two boys apart and randomly kick them back into the water. Chien gets his spear and Vito cracks his knuckles as I jump in and a three way brawl begins.

* * *

**Trinity's POV**

Damn Lucifer. Damn Mal. Damn everyone! But the person who is mostly to blame is Mike. He's the one who created me. Revenge is the road I choose to go. A black blob appears in front of me. It shoots its purple tongue at me and I grab it. I flip it over my shoulder and give off a crazed laugh.

"Trinity is no longer here. Insane Trinity has been born!" I shout into the sky and laugh like a maniac as I kill the blob and it fades into nothing. Three more come but one offers its hand to me. I take it and we arrive somewhere. I smirk as I send a message to the other personalities.

"_**We'll meet again.**_" I hiss and laugh again.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"No, no, nooooooooooooooo!" I shout into the sky as I received the message from one of the personalities.

"One of us has already fallen into the darkness, please everyone. Keep Michael from the darkness or everything all of us have been here for will be destroyed." I said as part of Mike's mind began to reappear again.

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

Everyone rubbed their marks as I pushed Chester off of me. The giant thing I was worried about was Mike. I have only seen his personalities and I hope he's alright. But Fang showed up and we all had to run off. Chester threw his cane at the shark and it stopped to rub its nose. We ran like crazy after that.

* * *

**Me: Where's Mike and Diamond?**

**Kenji: Preparing for the new story.**

**Nika: The one thing that surprised me was Insane Trinity.**

**Sukai: Review, PM, or vote on the latest poll!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Me: Great performance on Total Drama Return guys!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Me: Aren't you ever going to forgive me?**

**Mike: NEVER!  
Diamond: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Puelor's POV**

That was kinda fun. We found a giant mutated plant and got chased by it until Sora talked to it and made peace with it. Lucifer seemed to made it mad for some reason.

"Hey do you hear that?" Sora asked as I listened and heard growling and smacks. We all nod and Sora leads us to see Vito, Chien, and Crystal fighting each other. Lucifer laughs as Svetlana pulls Vito away and me and Sora do the same with Crystal and Chien.

"Why are you guys fighting for?" I asked. They looked at us with confused faces and shrugged,

"I guess we forgot." Vito muttered and I face palmed. Lucifer looked around and tried to walk off but Sora stops him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sora asked.

"Going to find Trinity." He says in a bored tone.

"Didn't you hear the message in your head?" Lucifer asks as we all nod.

"Something's wrong with her." Lucifer explains as we all nod.

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

Well, Chester lead us to most of the other personalities which now they're having some kind of debate. I try to listen but they were talking in a hushed tone so I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"So how did we get here Dawn?" Scott asks randomly as he uses the shark tooth to sharpen a stick.

"The aura that surrounds this island made us come here because of someone's distress, it was too much and the island brought all of us here to end it fully. This used to be a place where you could come to calm yourself but became haunted by something dark. Now it feeds on distress to become stronger and when it fully gets its strength then it will come and destroy the world with its special inhabitants." Dawn tried to explain. The personalities came back and the girl persona named Puelor coughed and gained our attention.

"Right now we have two choices to use. One is we can go find Mike and the other is we go and find Trinity, another persona." Puelor stated and all of us blinked.

"I say we should go and see if Mike's alright." Cameron nominates and stands up. Sam and I stand up also in agreement with Cameron. Lightning shrugged and stood with the group and B stood as well. Jo sighs and stands with Brick after Puelor fixed her leg earlier. Scott yawns and stands up after Dawn does. Dakota and Anne Maria stand up and Crystal clapped her hands together.

"It's unanimous, we go and find Mike." Crystal says as we all begin to travel.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Bring Mike to me." Insane Trinity says as she sits on her throne. Her cerulean blue eyes were sparked with black around them. The black snakes and blobs bowed and left her presence while one walked away from her with a giant smile, it showed its sharp teeth.

"Once your distress is all gone then we'll rule the Overworld." It said and laughed quietly so Insane Trinity couldn't hear it.

* * *

**Mal's POV**

"Okay Manitoba and Diamond, we got to get Mike's memories back." I speak with them and they nod.

"What's the plan then mate?" Manitoba asks.

"The plan is that we got to trigger some type of memory so it will unblock the piece that is keeping all of Mike's memories away from himself." I explained.

"I think we should start with Puelor." Manitoba said and I nod. It was the best thing to do is to start with something easy.

"So what do we have to do?" Diamond asks.

"Do you have any glasses?"

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I sighed as I looked at the scenery. Mal walks by with a pair of glasses on and I blink at him with a unreadable expression. He flips his hair into my style and coughs.

"The theory on plants is." He said as I blink at him. I burst out laughing at his girly voice and gain a memory.

"_The theory of plants by Puelor." Mal read out loud as a me with silver eyes and glasses on growls at him._

"_At least I wrote a book Mal."_

I gasp and he takes off his glasses and looks at me. I blink as memories surge through my mind only to disappear.

"Who's Puelor?" I ask only for him to walk away.

* * *

**Mal's POV**

"It worked!" I announced as I walked back to Manitoba and Diamond.

"Now why don't you try two?" Diamond suggests.

"Vito and Crystal." Me and Manitoba say at the same time.

"Let's get to work then." Diamond mutters.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I look to see Manitoba and Mal acting like other people. The act is kinda funny yet strange. I roll my eyes and sigh at their actions while a random memory comes to me.

"_Why do you always act like that Vito?!" A me with violet eyes yells at me without a shirt or Vito in anger._

"_You're more annoying than me Crystal!" Vito growls back at the me with violet eyes or Crystal in anger._

I sigh as they stop and look at me with confused expressions.

"Who are Vito and Crystal?"

* * *

**Me: Short chapter attack!**

**Diamond sighs as Mike looks away from the author.**

**Me: FORGIVE ME! **

**Mike: NO!**

**Diamond: Review, PM, or vote on the poll!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Me: Here's the next chapter!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except for Lucifer, Max, Insane Trinity, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: ENJOY!**

* * *

**Puelor's POV**

"Manitoba, Mal, we finally found you!" Sora cried out in happiness as most of the personalities talked and high-fived each other. But the look on Mike's face was priceless, he had a shocked face.

"Mike, we finally found you!" Zoey said and hugged Mike. He looked at her confused and the Aussie (Manitoba) got me and the rest of the personality's attention with the help of Mal.

"Well, Mike's got amnesia mates." Manitoba said as most of us gasp except for Mal who already knew.

"So far from our acting we got mine, Manitoba's, Crystal's and Vito's memories into him." Mal pointed out.

"Have you two seen Trinity?" Lucifer asked which shocked all of us on how he cared for someone.

"No, I can see you haven't found her yet mates." Manitoba said and we all looked at Lucifer.

"Well, what that witch or Dawn said, I think the island has turned Trinity evil." Lucifer said and we all gasped.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

Memories collected in my head as I seen flashes of them in my mind.

"_Time for you to die Mikey." A lookalike of me with spiky hair and crimson eyes said to me._

"_Leave Mike alone Lucifer!" The lookalike with red hair and red eyes called out to Lucifer._

"_If it isn't Sora." Lucifer said and paid attention to her._

"_I brought help with me." Sora said as the girly me came out._

"_Look its Svetlana, pathetic." Lucifer said. A grumpy old man lookalike followed Svetlana._

"_Oh, its Chester, how scared am I of an old man?" Lucifer laughed as Vito walked out with Mal. Puelor, Chien, Manitoba, Crystal came out with a hooded person._

"_Oh, it's the opposite side of me, Max." Lucifer said._

I gasp as I look at them. Those memories made something inside of me but it felt like it was collapsing quickly. All those personalities looked at me confused and in fear as something was behind me. I slowly turn around to see a giant black snake like blob hissing at the personalities.

* * *

**Mal's POV**

"Holy crap." Were the two words I can sum up when I saw that black snake blob. Mike looked at it in shock as Lucifer growls.

"Those are the special inhabitants on the island!" Dawn calls out and I look around to see more blobs surrounding us. Svetlana shivered as Sora cracked her knuckles. We knew what we had to do, even if I hate doing this, we got to help those weakling contestants.

"Me and Svetlana will go and protect Mike, the rest of you go help the others!" Manitoba called out as we all nod and a fight breaks out.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I back away as the snake blob has its tail curled around me. I felt weak and helpless as everything turned fuzzy, I was getting dizzy as Manitoba and Svetlana pounced on the snake. It yelped and let go of me and I fell to the ground in a daze.

The snake hissed at the two while the others were fighting stuff like this thing. I look around to see Manitoba fly off the snake and into a tree. Without Manitoba, Svetlana was bucked off by the snake blob. The snake once again tried to curl its tail around me but I got up and ran from it. I didn't even know what I did until the last second. I stop running to see that I don't even know where I am. But the hissing came back and I soon see that I fell for a trap.

Snake like blobs surrounded me and one wrapped its tail around me. Everything was disappearing as I felt myself drop on the ground again. This time Diamond attacked the thing and got caught in my place. The last thing I saw was another tail heading straight towards me and everything turned black.

* * *

**Diamond's POV**

Damn it. DAMN IT! The treaty I had with the forgottons was just broken when they attacked. I tackle the lead snake and it lets go of Mike and traps me with its tail. It hissed at me as I growled at it.

"_**We need the boy for our queen." **_One of them hissed at me as I struggle in the leaders grip.

"Why do you need an innocent person? We had a deal and you just broke it." I reminded them and the leaders grip tightened on me.

"_**The queen commands it." **_They all hiss at me as I growl at the leader.

"This is war between us now. You have just declared war on me and I will win." I say as their eyes widened and the leader dropped me. I landed hard on the ground only to see them disappear with Mike. I growl and stand up only for another snake to come back.

"_**Our queen wishes and we must do what she commands. We will make peace somehow with you and our queen." **_It hissed at me as I got wrapped in another snake's tail. They ambushed Mike, and now I fell for the other trap they had ready.

The snake slowly sunk into the ground as I struggled to get free but I couldn't. I only got my hand out as one of the personalities arrived and tried to help me. I sunk into the ground and the persona's hand couldn't keep hold of me, I soon fell into darkness as I lost sight of the world.

* * *

**Mal's POV**

"NO!" I yell out in anger as the others finally arrive. I turn around to answer the question that was on everyone's mind in one sentence.

"Diamond and Mike are gone."

* * *

**Me: That's a shocking ending right there!**

**Nika: Great, will me and Kenji come in?**

**Me: Maybe, I might have some other person come in. Someone who helped Diamond out before.**

**Kenji: Review, PM, or vote on the poll! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Me: I'm back with another segment of My Multiple Struggles!**

**Mike and Diamond: WHAT HAPPENED TO US?!  
The author slaps them both in the head.**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except for Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Diamond's POV**

I open my eyes to notice that I'm upside down. I look above me to see black gunk holding me onto the roof of some castle and I notice Mike is next to me, still unconscious. But a persona of Mike's sits on a throne in front of me while the forgottons surrounded the persona.

"Who are you?" I demanded to know as I hit the ground painfully. I stand up to stare at the persona with a harsh cold glare.

"I'm Insane Trinity, I heard that you decided to wage war against me and my subjects." Insane Trinity said as I nodded. Crazy person turned evil, I just noticed that.

"I'm Diamond, the peacekeeper of the island, but you're the one who is causing disturbance in here! Just leave with the rest of the others and I can set peace with all!" I shout at her only for the black substance to squeeze me while she raises a fist at me. She stops and I finally get a breath of air. That crazy psycho is trying to kill me!

"Why don't you and me team up to rule the world above. You have all the power and I have all the knowledge to do so. So what do you say Diamond?" She asks me and I look at her then back at Mike. I gulp then look back at her.

"Oh, I guess you need more time to think about it. Snakes! Take her to the holding cell!" She shouted and a snake tail tried to wrap around me but I jump back and get Mike off the roof. He hits the ground and I wince as he slams into the floor and wakes up in a daze.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

OW! My head hits some kind of black floor and I sit up to notice a lookalike of me with black-blue eyes. Memories flashed into my head like a race and I hold my head in pain.

"_See Trinity, we can make it past Vito and Manitoba if we work together!" Chien said to a lookalike of me with cerulean blue eyes._

"_O-O-__Okay__ C-Chien." Trinity __stuttered._

I look at her in shock then more memories slam in my head like some kind of race. I hiss in pain as the burning sensation comes back but quickly disappears as everything becomes clear.

"Trinity, what happened to you? You used to be so nice, what happened to you?" I ask as she looks at me in anger.

"It's your fault for making me that way. It's Insane Trinity now ex-original!" Trinity yelled at me as a black snake comes at me. I feel myself gasp and I wake up in some pink world with a persona with a hood on staring at me.

"Welcome Michael, I'm glad that you have you memories back." Max says to me.

* * *

**Manitoba's POV**

Using my skills and Puelor's sense of direction we start following where those blobs took Mike and Diamond but something just had to go wrong at the time. Svetlana shrieks as we turn around to see her fading. I gasp as Puelor looks at her in shock.

"In all my years of research, I've never seen this before." Puelor says as Lucifer coughs.

"I have seen this, it's like what I did to you guys with the chains. Mike is calling on your powers at the moment, maybe he gained his memory again and is being able to bring us back inside his mind." Lucifer says as Svetlana completely disappears and we all rush to find Mike.

* * *

**Diamond's POV**

"Svetlana's time to shine!" Svetlana calls out and flips over the snake. Insane Trinity screams in anger as I laugh. Svetlana flips over them and jumps on the leaders head and I fall out of its grasp. Svetlana laughs as I flip over to her. We were about to make our escape until the black substance caught us. I look at Svetlana in fear.

"Call for Lucifer or Mal, NOW!" I scream at her and she gasps.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"Mal, Lucifer, look at yourselves!" I shout as they notice themselves disappearing just like Svetlana. Mal laughs and waves as he fully disappears as Lucifer rolls his eyes and disappears as well.

"Come on Aussie, we're almost there!" Puelor says and Manitoba nods and we began to run to where Mike is.

* * *

**Diamond's POV**

She gasps and Lucifer takes control. He lit the black substance on fire and it screeched. Mal took control and I fell on top of him.

"Damn Lucifer, planning things out without me knowing." Mal muttered under his breath as I got off of him and a pack of black wolf attacks us. Mal gasps as I raise an eyebrow. Who's coming now?

* * *

**Zoey's POV **

We finally make it to a giant black palace. Manitoba and Chien began to disappear. Chien solutes us as Manitoba tips his hat towards up and we storm the castle, ready for a fight. Right as we enter though the rest of Mike's personalities disappear and the rest of the contestants with me follow the sound of slams.

* * *

**Diamond's POV**

I hear a slam and see Vito start smacking a wolf on a wall. The other contestants run into the room and begin a fight as I confront Insane Trinity. But the black aura disappeared around her and she disappeared altogether. The black wolves ran as Scott laughed at one that Fang the Shark ate. The plant named Larry was helping the group with the spider girl Izzy.

They all cheered as Mike gasped and he looked at Zoey. He smiled and walked over to her. They talked and I saw a giant blush go on Zoey's face.

"Yes Mike, I'll be your girlfriend!" She shouts as I smile and everyone looks at the two. But the fight was not over as I hear growling. I turn to see a giant forgotten stretching a hand at me. I scream as it picks me up and it makes a gruff laugh.

"You may have been able to cure Insane Trinity. But I will rule the world with or without your cooperation!" It shouts and laughs once again. It grows bigger and breaks the roof off the castle and begins to head to the above of the island to soon go and rule the world. I close my eyes and plead for a miracle while forgetting about the twelve teens that can actually help me.

* * *

**Me: Cliffhangers, how many people hate you yet authors use you.**

**Mike: I have my memories!  
Diamond: Review, PM, or vote on the poll! **


	14. Finale

**Me: This is the FINALE OF MY MULTIPLE STRUGGLES**

**Mike: Will me and Diamond be out of a job or something?  
The author laughs as the two look confused at her. **

**Me: Well, Total Drama The Movie will be made next!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except for Lucifer, Max, Wolfclaw, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mike's POV  
**That forgotten was really big and once we heard what it was saying Cameron began to form a plan.

"Okay guys, we need to make this thing go away for good and free Diamond. The one thing that we need to figure out is what weakness the thing has." Cameron said as Zoey nods.

"So Dawn, any suggestions on what it is?" Jo asked as Dawn nodded.

"We got to penetrate the heart of the beast with something pure like happiness." Dawn said as I gulped.

"But how are we going to reach it?" Sam asked as we all sigh. Guess this was for nothing. But we hear a giant thud and Dakota screams as we all see a black and purple giant wolf. It had ten tails instead of one.

"I'm Wolfclaw, Overlanders. Diamond said a war was going to happen and I came as soon as I could. Where is Diamond by the way?" Wolfclaw asked as Anne Maria rolled her eyes.

"That giant black blob has her." She said as the beast extended a tail to us. Brick raised an eyebrow as the beast growled.

"Are you going to help me beat the forgotten or not?!" It yelled as we all nodded and climbed the beast while Larry the mutated plant began to follow the beast as it tracked down the forgotten.

* * *

**Diamond's POV**

"So what special powers can you get with me, you ugly face." I sneered as the forgotten chucked. The life under the island began to die away as my eyes widened.

"You dirt bag!" I shout and get out of its grip and sucker punch it in the face. It grabs me again and eats me whole. I slip down its throat and barley dodge the stomach. Though I enter a room with many traps and at the end of it lied something I needed to destroy, the heart of a forgotten. It was black and grey, it actually resembled a rock.

I step back in order to flip past the traps only for a black gunk cage to trap me. I growl and bang on it as I can hear the forgotten chuckle. I need to hurry up and destroy this thing before the problem gets way out of hand.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

We soon see the forgotten and Wolfclaw starts to buck around as it dodged the blobs attacks. One of the attacks grappled onto me and I was getting pulled into the forgotten. Cameron and Zoey try to pull me back and the three of us get pulled into the blob.

As we crash into the ground I hear Diamond shout something like a 'LOOK OUT' as Zoey ducks under a black spear. They were flying everywhere as I look to see Diamond trapped in some kind of cage.

"One of you, destroy that rock shaped heart! It will kill the forgotten and save you all!" Diamond calls out as she pounds on the cage. At the exact time Cameron and Zoey hit the cage and they switch places. Diamond was on the outside as Cameron and Zoey were on the inside. Diamond stared at me and I knew what we had to do.

* * *

**Diamond's POV**

I guess that this is the time I was destined for. I sigh as I stare at the heart then look at Mike. He had a determined face and it looked like he was going to help me destroy the heart.

"Let's do this Mike!" I call out as a white light appears on my hands. Mike nodded and soon the light came onto his hands too. We both ran and dodged the black spears. Cameron and Zoey were cheering us on as we put our hands together and make the light expand and we touch the heart. A bright light soon consumed us all.

* * *

**Dawn's POV ****(Okay, this is a new one! XD)**

I soon feel a strange yet powerful peaceful aura in the forgotten. It shrieks in pain as Wolfclaw and Larry back away from it. It turned to grey as it collapsed into sand. Wolfclaw let us down and we ran in to see Zoey and Cameron coming out with Mike. We all cheer excitedly until Wolfclaw puts a tail into the ground and picks up Diamond who was fading away.

"What's going on with you?" Sam asked as Diamond stared at them.

"Heh, after I defeated the first forgotten I lost what kept me here. You see, that forgotten was me before when I ended up here. Many people have ended up like I have except for you all. You showed me what I was missing for a long time which made me be able to defeat the forgotten forever. Now it's time I passed on to the afterlife now." She said as her body blinded us with a bright light. When it disappeared we opened our eyes to see the beach of Camp Wawanakwa.

* * *

**Normal POV ****(I finally did it! Now for the ending)**

Soon everything went almost back to normal when the cast realized they were at Wawanakwa. Fang chased Scott, Larry, Mutated Ezekiel and Izzy disappeared but the funniest part was when Chris and Chef found them.

"Holy crap, we thought you guys gotten eaten by some mutated animal!" Chris says as the cast laughed at him freaked out face.

"This isn't funny, I could be sent to jail if you guys died!" He complained and it made the cast laugh harder at him.

"Okay then, new challenge later today!" Chef said and the laughing stopped.

"That's what I thought." Chris says as the screen turns black.

* * *

**Me: Well, there was the ending of My Multiple Struggles!  
Mike: Don't question my personalities, we made up last chapter, that's how they got back in my mind.  
Diamond: Also, I am dead in the story! Wait, that's not funny at all!**

**Me: Review, PM, or vote on the poll!**


End file.
